kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
FAW
FAW is an off-topic game created by squidward 568. It is probaly one of the biggest game in off-topic. It is an RP styled adventure game where a team of people with special powers save the world from evil. The Finale to the hit series is out sometime in December. It shall be called FAW; The End. Details can be found on the Dicussion Page. A few monsters have been released for showing in the prolouge for the game; The Mammotrix, a bloodthirsty beast, and Splicers, sick creatures that are a mass of tentacles that disect humans. __TOC__ Members: 1.Christopher-John (Trustinfew) 2.Unown Entity (.Can’t use gravity control.) 3.Raig Aida (Craigkiller) 4.Zackary Seld (Flashdeath30) 5.Blue Prince (Fishstickz) 6.Wurm (Techyworm) 7.Mega Z (Kingzak13) 8.Grim (Grim_weeper00) 9.Martin Carpen (Minnakht) 10.Sor () 11.X (Pleasedonot) 12.Cambazooty Jackson (PlainBlandMan) 13.Hob (Walfordking) (Walfordking is now playing as Gin and Hob at this moment.) 14.Alex Stryka (Slater9731) 15.James Darton (MysteryMason) 16.Damon (Damon9191) 17.Alex A (Flyingman) 18. Chris Crippler (squidward568) 19.Adolf Cuyler (meaperson333) 20.Mervin Marvin (MagicDragon1815) 21.Haruka Akoi. (nyamyaoreo) 22.Kent () 23.David Burnanen. (CrimsonBlaze.) 24.R slayer (randomturtle) FAW I FAW I was the first RPG in the FAW series. It, like many other games, had a slogan: "This is a war you can't stop". The storyline was a group of people discovering they had super powers, then getting trapped in a prison, while a countdown until the end of the world was being unleashed. They had to escape, then destroy the starter of the war, a mysterious man named The Master. He had the power to turn into anything. When the team defeated him, he was in his final form, The Dragon. The starter story was made by Squidward568. It described the beginning of the story. Here it is. “Fire at will!” Was all the captain could say. A horrible war was taking place. You control a person, destinied to fight in this war. Death surrounds cities. You are held in a prison. The first task is something people attempt, but dont succeed do. You must escape. Alive. After that, you have to travel to the high temple. The temple is a place where a fiendish man lives. He started the war, and now you must end it. along the way, there will be great mysterys and traps along the way, testing your courage, s trength, agility and friendship. You dont travel alone. You have team mates. But while you travel to the temple, your teams number will slowly decrease. You will slowly start to panic. In every twist and turn you find, we ask you to do one thing. Dont die. Story. “Fire at will!” The captain screamed at me. I raced to my gun. The door was slowly shutting from the top. I couldn’t make it to my gun in time. I slid on the floor and shot through the slowly closing door. The metal was only a few inches from my face. I stood up once inside and scanned around for the gun. It was lying on the floor. I snatched it up and turned to find 2 heavily armored soilders standing behind me. I twisted round and ducked as a metal sword slashed at my neck. It chopped off a few strands of my hair but now was not the time to worry if i was having a bad hair day. I aimed as fast as lightning at one of the soilders and pulled the trigger. The bullet flew out of the gun and hit the man in the chest. He stood there, barely flinching as the bullet reflected of his armour. The force of the gun made me fly backwards. I slammed into the wall. The pain slithered through my body. It was better than being hit by the reflecting bullet though. I quickly forced myslef up and shot again, but this time at the place where there was no armour. His head. It spat out of the gun, but after i saw the bullet fly out, i let go of the gun. It would of broken my neck if i hadnt. I picked it back up and realised it had no bullets left when i pulled the trigger. I quickly looked at the floor and found a shotgun lying there. I picked it up and shot. It didnt shoot out the front though. It shot out the back. I had been tricked. The bullet smashed into my head, roughly in the middle of the forehead. I flew backwards and lay on the floor. My eyes were no longer open. I was nocked unconcious. I felt the mens arms tighten around my legs and i was pulled off into a cell. I had to escape! It ended with the team stabbing the Dragon in the neck. Many had been injured, one had died. The continue to FAW was made shortly after. FAW II After the war, the FAW team were forgotten. Everyone knew about them, and blamed them for not stopping the Master quicker. Forced into hiding, they live there lives as normal people again. Bu while they are hiding,something beneath the very crust of the Earth is plotting, growing stronger by the minute. Being hunted from all sides, evil and good, they find themselfs trapped, with only there hearts to will them on. Join the team in there biggest battle yet. Newcomers have joined in the battle, to stop the creature lurking in the shadows. But will the teams cretion bring on the end for all of them? Find out in FAW II: Schizoprenic. FAW III After a while of iding, they ae found and sent to a top secret prison. Category:Forums